


Training Days

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Fic, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: Noctis just wants to get through another training session without letting Gladio down, even if that means hiding how sick he really feels.





	Training Days

**Author's Note:**

> FFXV fic I HAVE MISSED YOU! 
> 
> Also, hooray, it's time for 2019's Fanfic Fridays to begin! 
> 
> At the end of February, I opened my Tumblr Asks for requests for one day and received seventeen! :O Y'all know how to keep me busy! Some will be here in the FFXV fandom, and others will be for Kingdom Hearts. I hope you'll enjoy what's to come :D
> 
> This is for my first anon's request. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy it! It's set just after Gladio and Noctis start to get along after Noct helps Iris.

When Noctis’ butt hit the ground for the tenth time that evening, it really took everything he had in him not to cry. And he refused to cry in front of Gladio. No way, no how, even if today was the most frustrating day of training he’d ever had.

Nothing seemed to work. He couldn’t get his sword up fast enough to block, and when he did, his arms just wouldn’t hold. And now, all the falls had set off a dull ache in his back that no amount of shuffling or stretching would shift.

Gladio looked ready to explode. “Again!” he snapped. “You’ve got to learn to block otherwise –”

Otherwise it didn’t matter how fast he could move; someone or something would always be faster and then he’d take a hit and that’d be the end of it. How many times had he heard this lecture? Noctis thought he’d been getting better, but today it was like he’d never fought before. His reflexes were all so slow and useless. He felt disconnected. His head had been in a cloud all day at school, and now his body decided to join it.

Noctis was so distracted, he barely reacted in time to Gladio swinging his weapon at him. He raised his own far too late. Gladio wasn’t holding back. Not even slightly. Noctis managed a sloppy parry, but the weight of the blow sent him crashing to the mats again, face first this time. His teeth smashed together, catching his tongue. Blood flooded his mouth. The taste of it, combined with the pain in his back, took him back to a dark place where flames flickered against the sky and the air reeked of spilt blood and death.

“Useless!”

Gladio’s bellow wrenched Noctis back to the present. Shaking and hurting, Noctis looked up. Gladio glared down at him, a shadow made of pure muscle.

“If you’re not gonna bother, why even turn up?” Gladio demanded. “You’re still not taking this seriously and it shows.”

Noctis said nothing even though Gladio was wrong. He did take it seriously. He just couldn’t do anything right today.

“You know, someday, you’re gonna have to fight and you’re gonna need to know how to protect yourself. You can’t expect me or Ignis or someone to step in and save you. I didn’t think you still had this lazy ass attitude, but it looks like I was being way too optimistic.” Gladio went on and on, every word hammering his disappointment home. “And your dad is gonna be pissed when I tell him you’re still screwing around. Worse, he’s gonna be ashamed of you. You can’t keep acting like such a spoilt little shit.”

The urge to cry hit Noctis so hard, he actually pushed himself to his feet and walked away, tossing his practice sword back onto its holder and shedding his protective gear. Because if he didn’t get away from Gladio right now, he really would start crying in front of him and that would probably set off even more ranting and raving about being too lazy, and an epic disappointment and blah, blah, blah…

“You better come back here tomorrow with a better attitude, Noct, or I’ll just have to beat it into you.”

Emotions too unstable for him to form a response, Noctis trudged back to his rooms, glad Ignis had classes late so he could be alone for a while. He went into his bathroom, turned on the shower, and carefully shed his sweaty clothes. Worn out and aching, back hurting more than it had in months, he stepped into the shower and stayed there until he’d finished crying.

* * *

The next day dawned heavy and grey. Ignis acted as Noctis’ alarm clock, calling him out of a heavy, smothering sleep. Eyes cracking open, Noctis winced at the light pouring through the window. It stabbed into his head, cranking up the pain already lurking there. He swallowed hard, throat sore. He knew he needed to get up, but his body weighed so much than it should, aches and chills running through him. He pulled the blankets closer around him.

“None of that please. We need to leave for school within the hour,” Ignis said. Moments later, he yanked the sheets away. “Up, Noct, now.”

It couldn’t be time to get up already. He felt like he hadn’t slept, exhaustion sitting heavily on him. And he could still feel the pain of every failed block from last night’s training with Gladio. The shower he’d taken last night hadn’t done much to massage that all away. And now, cold air wrapping around him, the aches worsened.

Sitting up, he winced at the pain in his head. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, breathing as best he could through the congestion. He felt awful. Well, at least now it made sense why he’d sucked so much at practice yesterday.

Gladio wouldn’t want to hear it. He’d say something like _you think people will go easy on you just because you’ve got a cold? Suck it up, bitch!_

Noctis chuckled to himself. He did a very good Gladio impression.

He got out of bed and shuffled stiffly across the room, muscles refusing to loosen up. He sighed, wondering how he was going to get through a day feeling so rough.

He stepped into the parlour where Ignis had breakfast waiting for him at the table. He sat there, sipping fruit juice, report in hand. Their eyes met. Noctis held himself as straight as possible. He really didn’t want to set Ignis off on one of his cold-busting mother hen routines. That would involve all kinds of vegetable-based remedies, and just the thought of that made Noctis’ stomach clench.

“Honestly, Noct, how many alarms do you think it would take to get you out of bed at a reasonable hour so we don’t have to go through our usual mad dash to make it to school on time?” Ignis asked.

“Dunno,” Noctis said, planting himself at the table.

“Helpful,” Ignis muttered.

Noctis said nothing. He wasn’t hungry, but he forced the breakfast down to keep Ignis from worrying. And because he was running so late, Ignis hurried him so Noctis had a good excuse for not eating everything. Fifteen minutes later, he was washed, dressed, and in the car going to school, trying not to swallow too often because it hurt so much. Rain lashed the windshield. Noctis shivered and huddled deeper into his coat.

“I’ll pick you up and drop you off with Gladio this afternoon,” Ignis said as the driver pulled up to the school. “Have a good day.”

“Yeah, you too.” Noctis slid out the car, trying not to look too grim at the idea of more training tonight. He hadn’t felt half as bad last night and he’d sucked. What would he be like tonight? If only he could skip… but no. He didn’t want another lecture from Gladio no matter what. So being sick would just have to wait.

He plodded though the rain and headed into school. He just had to get through the day. Then, he could have an early night and sleep until he felt better.

* * *

School sucked. It was too loud, too hot even with the pouring rain, and no matter how much Noctis wanted to, he couldn’t escape until the end of the day. He had to keep grabbing tissues from the bathroom for his nose, and he drank so much water for his sore throat that he constantly had to pee. The other kids kept staring at him, more than usual. Noctis hated it, especially when the cough kicked in.

Ignis picked him up as usual, umbrella in hand to keep the rain off him when he stepped into the car. The umbrella was wasted really, give that Noctis had had an outdoor PE class earlier. The weather’s damp wetness seemed to have settled into his bones, making him achier and more miserable than he’d already been. He’d never wanted to curl up in bed so much in his life.

“Good day at school?” Ignis asked as the car pulled away.

Noctis swallowed, hid his wince, and hoped he wouldn’t sound too hoarse when he spoke. “Yeah, fine.”

“I apologise in advance that I won’t be able to eat with you tonight. My classes are going on a while longer as I have exams coming up.”

“It’s fine.” Noctis’ plan was to survive training, have a shower, and then sleep for the rest of the evening and night.

“And you’ll do your homework after training?” Ignis asked.

Noctis slumped in his chair. He’d forgotten all about it. “Yeah.”

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked. “You’re more monosyllabic that usual.”

“Just tired,” Noctis said.

“Nothing new then,” Ignis said.

“Nothing new,” Noctis confirmed.

* * *

Noctis entered the training hall. He ignored the pulsing ache in his head, the congestion blocking his ears, the itch in his chest and the soreness in his throat. He muffled a harsh cough with his hands. It would only be for a couple of hours, and then it’d be over. Besides, he couldn’t let Gladio get the better of him again today. He couldn’t screw up his training and let Dad down.

Gladio was already there, warming up. He saw Noctis. “Hope you’re gonna put some effort in today.”

Noctis said nothing. He wasn’t sure he could talk without coughing. Besides, his throat was too sore. He just had to get through this. That was all. He was almost done with his day.

They ran through the usual warm up routine. Noctis winced, his body not willing to move as freely as it usually did… or as freely as it could on his best days. Plus every time he stretched, the world danced around him so much, his stomach churned with thick nausea, the tide rising a little bit more with each move. Noctis tried to move as little as possible. Gladio sighed at his side, the kind of sigh that said he was less than impressed. Noctis tried harder, ignoring the pain in his back and his knee.

By the time they’d run through their routine, Noctis fought the urge to keep his head to one side to counteract the dizziness spinning in his head.

Just get through it, just survive training, then go straight to bed. Forget the shower, that could wait ‘til morning…

A wooden sword hit him in the chest. He blinked, surprised to see it resting at his feet.

“Are you even awake?” Gladio asked.

“I think so,” Noctis mumbled, bending down to pick it up.

Bad idea. He overbalanced, stumbling forward. Somehow, he masked it, grabbing his weapon and staying upright. His face flushed. Noctis knew the feel of a fever when he had one.

Gladio just rolled his eyes. “Smooth, Noct.”

He raised the sword. “Let’s just do this.”

Gladio frowned at him. It wasn’t the angry frown of yesterday, but something different, more like the kinds of frowns he gave Iris when he was worried about her.

Noctis couldn’t let him know. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said, swinging his own sword. “We’re working on defence again today, because – ”

“Because I can’t outmanoeuvre everything,” Noctis said. He coughed lightly, holding back the wince of pain that caused. “I’m ready.”

Except he wasn’t, because Gladio never took things easy. It wasn’t in his nature. And five minutes later, arms aching so much they wouldn’t hold anymore weight, Noctis took a blow to the face. His vision exploded, and the next thing Noctis knew, he was on the ground. He moved, but that set off so much pain in his head he fell still with a groan.

“What the hell, Noct?” Gladio crouched at his side. “You should’ve been able to block that in your sleep! What’s going on with you?”

Gladio’s hand landed on Noctis’ forehead before he could move. He tore it away with a hiss. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m fine,” Noctis said. His voice cracked and broke. “Really.”

“No, you’re sick. Stay there. I’m gonna call a doctor.”

Gladio disappeared. Noctis forced himself to sit. Everything twisted and blurred around him. Yeah, that was not his best idea ever. He slumped back onto his side and watched Gladio pull his phone from his kit bag.

“Wait!” Noctis called out. “Don’t call a doctor. I don’t need –” He broke down into hacking coughs that left him hurting and breathless. “I don’t need a doctor. I’m okay.”

“This is not okay.” Gladio came back over, phone loose in his hand. “Why didn’t you tell me you felt this bad?”

Noctis slumped against the mats. He couldn’t get the words out. His head hurt too much, and he was so hot, and why couldn’t he just go to sleep?

“Noct, if you’re sick, tell me.”

“I have to do this,” Noctis said. “It’s important.”

“No, your health is important.”

Apparently, fevers loosened Noctis’ tongue. “Can’t be a disappointment.”

Gladio flinched.

“I’ll do better next time,” Noctis said. “Just gimmie a minute. I’ll get up and – ” And another round of coughs escaped him.

“Enough, Noct. Enough, okay? I’ll take you to your room, but you need a doctor. You could have a concussion on top of everything else.”

That was his own stupid fault. “I’m sorry,” Noctis said, horrified to feel tears pressing against his eyes. “I should’ve seen it coming.”

“If you weren’t so sick, you would have,” Gladio said. “Alright. I’m gonna take you back to your room. Think you can stand?”

Noctis tried really hard to at least get that right. Stand. He could do that. He took Gladio’s arm and pulled himself upright.

Two seconds later, his vision fuzzed out.

He slammed against something solid. Fuzzy, he looked up and saw Gladio staring down at him. “I guess that didn’t work.”

“Yeah, maybe I’d better carry you. And then I’m getting a doctor.”

Noctis felt too bad to complain.

* * *

An hour later, Noctis was dosed up, drowsy, and under Gladio’s watchful eye because he did have a concussion and that meant checks every two hours. Dad hadn’t been informed yet because he was in a meeting, and Noctis had begged Gladio not to tell Ignis until they had no choice. He couldn’t deal with more people hovering over him. Not right now. His head hurt too much and talking left him feeling like he’d probably cough up a lung or throw up his entire stomach. He pressed his cheek into the cool pillow. It felt so good. Stillness and silence. That’s what he wanted.

Except Gladio didn’t seem to agree.

“Don’t let yourself get this sick again,” Gladio said.

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Noctis said.

“Why did you do this?” Gladio asked.

“What? Catch the flu?” That’s what the doctor had said he had.

“Noct, I’m not some kind of monster,” Gladio said. “I don’t want you coming to training if you’re this unwell. You need to tell me. And this explains yesterday.” He didn’t look angry anymore; he just looked miserable. “I should’ve known something was wrong. You’re not that sloppy.”

Wow, was that a compliment? From _Gladio_? Noctis laughed. Gladio stared at him. Maybe the meds made him loopy.

Gladio squirmed in his chair. “I’m sorry I shouted at you so much. Maybe if I hadn’t done that, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“You’re not the reason I’m sick,” Noctis said.

“I meant the concussion,” Gladio said. “Because you thought you had to hide this from me. You need to trust me.”

Noctis looked at him. It was really unfair of Gladio to want to have this conversation right now. “Do you even like me?”

“What? Yeah, I do. Now I know you’re not just some spoiled brat under all the attitude.”

“Attitude?”

“Yeah, you know, all of this.” Gladio pulled a long face.

Noctis giggled.

Gladio laughed. “You are so high on flu medication right now, aren’t you?”

“I guess so.”

Shaking his head, Gladio reached over and gently rubbed Noctis’ head. “Promise you won’t lie to me like that again.”

“Promise you won’t be a total dick?” Noctis asked through a massive yawn.

Gladio smirked. “Nah, no can do.”

“Then I will only lie half the time.”

“I like this version of you,” Gladio said. “I am gonna get you so drunk when you’re older.”

Noctis couldn’t keep his eyes open. “Dad will kill you.”

“Yeah, but after he’s done killing you.”

“Actually,” Noctis said, even as the medicine and the fever pulled him down. “It’s Ignis you’ve really gotta worry about.”

“Shit, he’s gonna kill me when he gets here later.”

That was the last thing Noctis heard before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> See y'all next week :D 
> 
> You can find me over on [Tumblr](http://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/) (Although requests are closed again now. Feel free to Ask anything else though ^_^ Always happy to chat!


End file.
